


Love not war

by BuboBubo



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Hiding, Love/Hate, Opposites Attract, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: От ненависти до любви одна случайная связь.(текст был написан в 2018 году)
Relationships: Marine Le Pen/Jean-Luc Mélenchon
Kudos: 1





	Love not war

В юности Жан-Люк так и не нашел своего места в среде неформальной молодежи и вряд ли мог предположить, что в том возрасте, когда любому уважающему себя хиппи приличествовало либо остричь волосы и сменить тунику на офисный костюм, либо почетно скончаться от СПИДа или передозировки, займется претворением в жизнь знаменитого лозунга про любовь и войну. Наутро после того, как это случилось впервые, они проснулись одновременно и долгое время лежали в пугающей тишине, бездумно глядя друг на друга и пытаясь за несколько минут протащить себя через все стадии принятия неизбежного. Кто-то должен был нарушить молчание, и невежливо было заставлять делать это даму, тем более гостью.

\- Что ж, мадам Ле Пен, - произнёс Жан-Люк, поднимая голову от подушки, - теперь вы откусите мне голову?

Обстановка несколько разрядилась. Женщина, лежащая рядом (Меланшон обнаружил, что теряется, не зная, как теперь называть её про себя), медленно, сонно моргнула и вдруг захохотала. Похоже, смертоубийство откладывалось.

\- Мне и в голову не могло прийти… - заговорила она, отсмеявшись. - Благодарю за идею. Даже отец не придумал бы ничего лучше.

Её отец был последним человеком, о котором Жан-Люк хотел бы вспоминать с утра. Поморщившись, он пошарил на прикроватной тумбочке в поисках стакана с водой, но, к сожалению, ничего не нашёл. Надо было идти в ванную, а это значило - вылезать из-под тяжелого одеяла, которое, впрочем, после упоминания о Ле Пене-старшем перестало казаться таким уютным.

\- Он устроит для нас “республиканскую свадьбу”, если узнает, - буркнул Жан-Люк и поднялся с кровати, запахнувшись в одеяло, как в тогу. Женщина продолжала веселиться: её как будто мало заботила угроза родительского гнева.

\- Ночью вы не стеснялись.

Он счел за лучшее проигнорировать её замечание - иначе в голову начинала лезть какая-то чушь, от которой лицо, да и, если быть честным, прочие части тела мгновенно наливались тяжёлым жаром. Состроив на лице ироничную полуулыбку, Жан-Люк ретировался из спальни, но, прежде чем выйти за дверь, вспомнил о законах гостеприимства:

\- На кухне есть кофе, сыр, содовая… в общем, все, что сможете найти. 

\- Спасибо, - ответила его гостья и зарылась в подушку, натягивая собственное одеяло почти до самой макушки. - Я, пожалуй, подожду вас. 

Наверное, так было даже лучше. Если бы кто-нибудь случайно заметил её в окне… одна мысль об этом отдавалась в левом виске пульсирующей болью, и бесполезно было пытаться избавиться от неё. Впрочем, сюрпризы этого странного утра не заканчивались: очутившись в ванной перед зеркалом, Жан-Люк обнаружил на себе самом многочисленные царапины, тёмные следы поцелуев и даже несколько свежих синяков - последние россыпью красовались на плечах, напоминая какое-то причудливое созвездие, и оставили их, без сомнения, те руки, которые вчера накрепко вжимали Жан-Люка в кровать, почти не давая ему возможности шевельнуться. Он, правда, сумел извернуться и подмять партнершу под себя, хоть и ненадолго - должно быть, и она сегодня обнаружит на своём теле множество красноречивых следов…

Жан-Люк не подозревал, что в самом скором времени получение подобных отметин войдёт у него почти в привычку.

***

Выключение камер сродни опусканию занавеса. Растворяются улыбки, стихают споры, все становятся спокойными и деловитыми, а те, кто ещё минуту назад был готов вцепиться друг другу в глотки, пожимают друг другу руки и расходятся. Опустевшая студия застывает - до следующего раза. Шоу закончилось.

Впрочем, самое интересное всегда остаётся за кулисами.

“Вы кое-что забыли”, - гласит сообщение, появившееся на экране мобильного. Жан-Люк останавливается, мимолетно думает, не набрать ли в ответ пожелание идти ко всем чертям (после разыгравшейся дискуссии он ещё не остыл до конца), привычно отметает от себя эту мысль и так же привычно находит отговорку для тех, кто покидал студию вместе с ним.

\- Черт. Забыл там записную книжку. Нет-нет, не надо меня ждать. Увидимся завтра. 

Должно быть, это звучит не очень убедительно, но любая, даже самая наглая ложь будет правдоподобнее истинной причины того, почему он возвращается в студию. Дверь, конечно же, открыта. Его уже ждут. 

В помещении нет окон, а безжалостный свет софитов давно померк, только тускло горит лампочка аварийного выхода под потолком. Закрыв дверь, Жан-Люк оказывается в почти кромешной тьме, но перед этим ему удаётся заметить шевеление у стола, по которому он полчаса назад, выйдя из себя, едва не ударил со всей силы кулаком. В студии удивительно тихо; совсем недавно забитая людьми, их голосами, запахами и идеями, теперь она кажется безмолвным бездонным провалом.

\- Надеюсь, они выключили все камеры, - говорит Жан-Люк, нашаривая в замке ключ и поворачивая его. Тихий щелчок звучит как приговор: теперь они остались вдвоём. 

Женщину, поджидающую его, по-прежнему ничего не тревожит:

\- Или им выпадет шанс состряпать умопомрачительное разоблачение.

Его глаза не могут привыкнуть к темноте, и он идёт на голос. Женщина знает об этом и безмятежно продолжает говорить:

\- В моем случае глупо опасаться того, что окажешься в центре скандала. 

\- Резонно, - замечает он и едва не спотыкается о какой-то из бесчисленных проводов, паутина которых раскинута по полу. - Впрочем, наши имена и без этого завтра будут во всех газетах.

Она смеётся совсем близко - тихим, но искренним смехом, которого нельзя было ожидать от неё, пока в студии горел свет:

\- Ваше-то точно. Видели бы вы свое лицо в тот момент! “Я? Я?!” - передразнивает она в своей излюбленной нарочитой манере, но Жан-Люк далёк от того, чтобы вновь ощутить себя уязвленным. Он скупо радуется тому, что в темноте можно не прятать рвущуюся на лицо улыбку. - “Да кто она такая?!”. Это было очень… очень колоритно. Всем наверняка понравилось.

Когда-то он хотел поинтересоваться у неё, не кажется ли ей, что они переходят границы. Сейчас, конечно, безнадёжно поздно об этом говорить - все равно что интересоваться количеством спасательных шлюпок на корабле в тот момент, когда тот, развалившись надвое, идёт ко дну.

\- И вам тоже? - вкрадчиво спрашивает Жан-Люк, приближаясь к женщине вплотную и нетерпеливо прижимая её к краю стола. Она смыкает руки за его спиной, трется бедром о его пах, и голос её вздрагивает от желания, которое, единомоментно вырвавшись на свободу, захлестывает их обоих:

\- Мне - в первую очередь. Но мне кажется… мне кажется, вы можете лучше.

Со стороны они, должно быть, похожи на тех, кем завладела вовсе не страсть, а стремление друг друга убить; в их случае пресловутое “занимайтесь любовью, а не войной” практически теряет свой смысл, ведь невозможно различить грань между одним и другим. Никто не хочет добровольно покоряться другому, и борьба за доминирующее положение становится почти что сражением: требовательно впившись ртом в горячие, неподатливые губы, Жан-Люк толкает женщину на стол, но отвлекается на миг, чтобы расстегнуть на себе одежду, и сам оказывается прижат спиной к холодной поверхности. Стол поскрипывает, но выдерживает их обоих; женщина опускается на Жан-Люка сверху и, ощутив его в себе, протяжно, едва слышно вздыхает. В кромешной темноте, окутавшей их обоих, ему кажется, что рядом с ним - не материальное существо, а демон, суккуб или ещё какая-то чертовщина, которую невозможно увидеть, невозможно поймать руками. Но это впечатление - не более чем иллюзия, порожденная обманутым восприятием; с бесплотным существом совладать невозможно, но женщина, как и сам Жан-Люк, состоит из плоти и крови, и ему удаётся схватить её, опрокинуть, самому оказаться сверху. Она гневно шипит, точно рассерженная кошка, в отместку кусает его за шею и даже порывается дать пощечину, но промахивается, и этот промах стоит ей обездвиженной руки, которую Жан-Люк, цепко схватив за запястье, прижимает к столешнице. 

\- Вы тоже можете лучше, - мстительно говорит он, ускоряя и без того резкие толчки, а женщина глухо рычит в ответ.

Конечно, она не была бы собой, если бы сдалась после этого; если и возможно её укротить, то лишь до того момента, как она соберется с силами для ответа. Жан-Люк привык к этому и знает, что за следующие несколько минут они поменяются ролями ещё три или четыре раза, пока, наконец, каждый из них не получит свою долю удовольствия. В их любви-войне не находится места для нежности - разве что в те короткие опустошенные мгновения, которые следуют за оргазмом. Тогда женщина, обмякая и расслабляясь, прячет лицо в плечо Жан-Люка, и он слышит, как она бормочет его имя, чувствует сквозь ткань рубашки короткое, почти робкое прикосновение её губ. Сам он, кончив, рассеянно прижимает женщину к себе и целует её густые, пахнущие духами волосы, но на этом - всё.

На несколько секунд, пока они оба переводят дыхание, смыкается тишина. Женщина отстраняется первой, и Жан-Люк слышит ещё нетвердые шаги, шорох приводимой в порядок одежды. Затем он и сам слезает со стола, застегивает брюки, нашаривает на полу отброшенный пиджак и пытается его отряхнуть.

\- Готовы? - спрашивает женщина обыденным тоном и, дождавшись утвердительного ответа, отпирает дверь студии, воровато выглядывает в коридор. Им снова везёт - за дверью никого не оказывается, и они могут беспрепятственно скрыться. Верил бы Жан-Люк в то, что называют Богом или Провидением - решил бы, что оно на их стороне.

Конечно, видеть их вместе все равно не должны, и женщина уходит первой - не прощаясь, только кивнув с таким видом, будто они только что втайне от всех заключили невероятно удачную сделку. Подождав несколько минут, следует за ней и Жан-Люк. На нем, правда, удача даёт небольшой сбой: на первом этаже, у самых дверей, он натыкается на одного из помощников режиссёра. 

\- Месье Меланшон! - удивлённо восклицает тот, совсем молодой парень в кепке набекрень. - Я думал, вы давно уехали!

\- Забыл в студии записную книжку, - отмахивается от него Жан-Люк. - Пришлось вернуться.

\- Да? - парень вскидывается так, будто речь идёт о катастрофе мирового масштаба. - Могли бы позвонить мне или месье Лорану…

\- Да бросьте это. Все в порядке. 

\- Нашли?

\- Нашёл, - подтверждает Жан-Люк и выходит в стеклянные двери навстречу неподвижному свету уличных фонарей.

***

Они редко проводят вместе ночи, но иногда она приезжает к нему и остаётся до утра. Они выпивают по бокалу вина, разговаривают - почти мирно, - затем идут в постель. После секса она быстро засыпает, и иногда Жан-Люк с трудом может её узнать при этом, настолько непривычным кажется ему умиротворенное выражение на её лице. Он сам оставляет её ненадолго и удаляется в кабинет, чтобы ещё час-полтора уделить работе: после выброса эндорфинов в кровь мозг работает как часы и легко находит подходящие формулировки, идеи, решения для оставленных с вечера дел. Жаль, что эта вспышка активности недолговечна: при первых же признаках усталости Жан-Люк возвращается в спальню. Иногда ему удаётся заснуть быстро, иногда - нет, и причиной тому та, кто лежит рядом; она редко спит спокойно, её одолевает что-то тревожное и гнетущее, и она вполголоса спорит с кем-то, что-то пытается доказать, а несколько раз Жан-Люк - ему бы никто не поверил, окажись он достаточно глуп, чтобы об этом рассказывать, - слышал, что она плачет. Наутро она ничего не вспомнит об этом или сделает вид, что не помнит; говорить ей что-то бесполезно, и поэтому он просто привлекает её к себе.

\- Отпусти, - говорит она с ожесточением, и голос её звучит так твердо и чётко, что Жан-Люк каждый раз невольно вздрагивает, заслышав его. - Отпусти меня, тварь. 

Она обращается не к нему, а к кому-то другому, чей образ явился к ней и захватил её сознание; иногда она выражается и покрепче, но Жан-Люк пропускает её ругань мимо ушей, только сжимает объятия крепче и утыкается губами и подбородком женщине в макушку. Она не сопротивляется, а он, дожидаясь, пока она успокоится, мрачно гадает, почему всякий раз в такие моменты его одолевает яростное и гадливое ощущение собственного бессилия.


End file.
